sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Ophelia the Fox
"Any of yo u who looks up my dress is going to get stomped into the ground." '' Ophelia Daniel is the mother of Jaredthefox92's hero antagonist, Cyrus the fox, and the girlfriend and wife of Jared the fox. She is a former supervillaines who eventually was persuaded to turn from her evil ways of stealing, rampaging, destroying, and of course, killing.It is believed Cyrus not only inherited his pink fur and red eyes from her, but also his growth powers as well. Appearance: Ophelia dresses in a rather dainty and girly like fashion much to her preferences. While she is known to have naturally colored light pink fur, (believed to be somehow involved with her bizarre amount of alien DNA), she also possesses a natural brown color to her hair and light grey color to her muzzle. To complement her pink fur Ophelia usually dresses in the colors black and red to match. She is often seen wearing matching dresses to suit her fashion. Her eyelids are known to be glossed and she is known to wear eye liner as well. Finally Ophelia loves heeled shoes. Personality: ''"What are you going to do? Call the weekend warrior mall cops on me? Pfft, please."~''A 3 meter tall Ophelia stealing from a store in the mall. Ophelia is a very girly and dainty woman who has no qualms with being 'cisgendered'. Often she is known to dress up for almost every occasion, and is an avid shopper as well. She is also a very dry wit and connoisseur of the finer things in life.After discovering her powers, Ophelia has miss used them in a selfish manner to acquire what she wants regardless of the expense of others. It is also known that she is a sadist as well. While she is indeed capable of contemplating feelings of remorse and guilt, when agitated she is known to user her powers to bully or belittle those who stand against her. Weaknesses: *At giant size she cannot dodge much smaller and more agile foes. *Her big ears and eyes are sensitive to loud sounds and lights. *She is a BIG target and is quite noticable when super-sized. *She is very prude and overly sensitive about peeping up her dress. *She is very protective about her hair, ruin her hair and she may either flee or go berzerk and get sloppy in her attacks. Stats: Quotes: '''As a villain:' *'"'Mess with my hair and I will mess with your life!" *"Ever seen a high heel burst through the window and hood of a car? Care to see?" *"Call the police on me, better yet call the military." *"Foxes are good at making dens, how about I bury you six feet under with one stomp?" *"Batter up!" (Ophelia using a street lamp as a makeshift club.) *"Come up here and say that to my face!" Trivia: *She is belived to have been from Eurish in Apotos dispite currently living in Northamer. *Her favorite meat is chicken. *She also enjoys seafood. *Obviously,she is straight. *Olphelia has a tuxedo fetish for males. *While she enjoys being on the news, yet hates people uploading videos of under her dress unto the internet. *While a villain, she would often wears lipsstick and kiss things as as a calling card. Vs Theme Song: (Note: This is played when she is around 15 meters tall/ 50ft which was her normal 'battle' size.) Jared Vs Ophelia Theme: Category:Villains turned Neutral Category:Mothers Category:Giantess Category:Giant Category:Family person Category:Foxes Category:Females Category:Theif Category:Canine Category:Girls Category:Monster Category:Boss Characters